It Was A Long Time Ago
by JulyDragon
Summary: Sirius finds an old photograph, and when Harry, Ron and Hermione sees it, Remus and Sirius has to explain. Post-slash. One-shot.


"Hey! Remus! See what I found!" Sirius yelled and ran into the library and waved something.

"Hmm? What is it, Sirius?" Remus asked, he didn't even bother to put the book away.

He had been visiting his old friend a lot lately. He knew Sirius hated it, when he was alone at Grimmaulds place, and it wasn't like his own apartment was very cherry.

"It's an old photograph, see," Sirius said, and lay the picture in the middle of the book Remus was reading.

The picture showed younger versions of the two men, the one turning his head against the other and giving him a kiss on the cheek every now and then. Remus blushed and raised an eyebrow, which made Sirius laugh his barking laugher.

"Why do you even have a picture like that?" He asked, still blushing slightly.

Sirius shrugged and took it up, as to examine it.

"Dunno. Just found it in an old wallet," He said and laid it at the table. "Strange, right? Such a long time ago…"

"Yes…" Remus' eyes was one the two happy boys, who looked like they had nothing to worry about at all.

He felt a pang of pain and looked away. The picture reminded him too much of what he had lost. What both of them had lost.

"It's weird, I used to be kind of a Casanova," Sirius said, looking lost in thoughts. "I guess that's what prison does. Change your priorities…"

Remus looked at Sirius, but he was too absentminded to see the empathy in his old friends' eyes.

* * *

><p>"So that's where you go when we can't find you!" Ron said triumphantly.<p>

"I didn't know there was a library either," Hermione said at rolled her eyes at Ron. "I can't believe Sirius didn't tell me!" She continued and started to look around.

Harry was surprised as well. He thought the three of them had been everywhere in the house. It wasn't really that big, maybe you couldn't even call it a library.

"Hey, what's…" Ron started, as he took something from a table, but he didn't finish the sentence, he just blushed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, and both her and Harry moved to see what Ron was looking at.

It was a photograph displacing two boys – Harry thought them to be a couple of years older than him and his friends – who was standing close together. One of the boys had dark shoulder long hair, and would kiss the other on the cheek from time to time, the other was sandy haired and was blushing slightly.

"Isn't that…?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"I… I think so…" Harry said, he had started to blush too.

"What in the names of Merlin are they doing?" Ron asked pulling a bewildered face.

"Honestly Ron, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said, even though she too seemed surprised. "Did you know about that, Harry?" She looked at him.

Harry just looked puzzled at her.

"I'll take that's a no," She said.

Right then, they heard the door open, and looked back at it. An older version of one of the boys stepped in.

"Huh? I didn't know you knew of the library." Remus said after looking surprised at them.

His surprise increased as all of their faces turned red, when they saw him.

"What..?" He asked, and went over to them. When he saw, what the cause of their embarrassment was, his face turned red too, and he covered his face in a hand.

"Merlins' beard, Padfoot…" He mumbled, before moving back to the door and yelling:"Sirius?"

After a couple of moments Sirius showed up in the door.

"What is it Remus? Did you find more books you want to read? I've already told you, that,-" He stopped himself as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. And how flushed they were.

"No… " Remus said slowly. "But I think we'll have to explain _that picture_."

"Huh? What picture? Oh, you mean _that picture_! But what do they got to do with_ that_?"

"Honestly, Sirius, why'd you think they look like that," He gestured at them. "They've seen it."

"Oh..." He said. "But what do we have to explain about that. It's bluntly obvious…"

He almost seemed bored. Remus sighed. Harry was a bit surprised to see Lupin like that. He had always thought of him as a very calm person, and he had been his teacher after all. He had never seen him blush before, and all of it just seemed plain _odd._

"So… you were together? Like… You know…" Hermione asked.

Both Remus and Sirius turned to face her. Sirius shrugged and then nodded.

"When…? For how long?" Harry asked.

"From the ending of sixth year to a couple of months after we left Hogwarts," Remus asked, looking away.

Then a long silence started. They were all at a loss for words.

"What about making some Christmas decorations?" Sirius said and broke the silence.

Everyone quickly agreed to that. If not for anything else, then at least for getting away from the awkwardness. Who would have guessed? Sirius and Remus…? But well… it was a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Another Remus-short. Please tell me if you liked it, if you found anyone out-of-character or if anything sounds weird! Personally, I don't think this is so good… I differently liked 'Friends Like These' better….. I'm working on a short about when Lily found out about Remus being a werewolf ;)

Thank you for reading, I hope you enyoyed it!


End file.
